Ganondorf's Warrior
by Ganondora
Summary: The Demon King's spirit was fractured into four parts, and sent through time and space. His return is merciless, using an unsuspecting sorceress to bring three of those fragments together A faithful warrior senses his return, and seeks him out to fight by his side. When she learns that he used another to aid in his resurrection, she is wrought with questions, and confronts him.
1. Ganondora's Discovery

Ganondora's Discovery

Chaos.

Pure, delicious chaos caused the corpses scattered before me in the Lost Woods. I sat on the branch of a tall, old tree, because with no affinity for magic it was easy for me to hide in the open. Knights of Hyrule fought against monsters that I could identify like the lines of wear and tear on the back of my hand. I observed the battle, equally bewildered and entertained. I followed Impa this far, from Hyrule Field where the war started. I was drawn out of my hole in the ground by the emergence of a familiar essence, an energy that permeated the peaceful kingdom swiftly and suddenly. When I arrived in the main fields of Hyrule leading to the city, I was appalled. Minions and monsters of the Demon King swarmed the castle, but he was not in sight. I immediately grew curious and chose to investigate.

I rushed across the field, dodging skirmishes as I could, taking advantage of ending the life of a Hylian Knight here and there. I was one lone Gerudo female, fire red hair, dark skin, wearing the most basic of our clothing: a cloth wrapped simply around my bosom and tied tight, loose pants with wraps tied tight around my legs for support, and hard soled shoes. I might have stood out, but I was of no one's immediate concern.

My sprint was brought to a sudden halt outside one stronghold. I peered in from the eastern entry. A man in red armor wore a helmet that appeared the same form as the head of my beloved dragon. "My sweet Volvagia," I whispered, finding my breath. I went unnoticed as this warrior in red breathed fire, as fierce as any dragon, at Impa and the knight she foolishly protected. The dragon warrior smirked, and turned his back to his flaming opponent, only to be distracted by the glow of a golden light. I hid in the shadows, and stared with wide eyes.

The Triforce of Courage manifested and protected the knight from harm. That was when I fully realized the gravity of the situation.

No longer did it matter who the man in red was, or the knight, I needed to learn of the culprit behind this entire scheme.

By the time I infiltrated the main gates of Hyrule Castle and scaled the wall to hide within an empty turret, the fighting neared an end with more casualties than I ever saw in my long life. Not even I caused such destruction. I followed Zelda, well, Sheik. She thought no one noticed when she used magic to disguise herself as a male Sheikah with red eyes. I chuckled to myself. No one was going to believe that disguise.

I was surprisingly mistaken. Sheik appeared in the caves of Eldin mountain. Impa was entirely suspicious, and clueless. I needed to remain hidden, as the appearance of a Gerudo outside of the wastelands was rare, but I desperately wanted to shout at them for being fools. The caves were as hot as I remembered, with all that moisture to make me sweat profusely. I raced ahead of the knights to beat them to their destination, only to find my path was blocked by rivers of lava.

Unlike with the dragon warrior, I came face to face with a ghastly wizard ghost. His pointy hat partially masked a bottomless pit for a face, which transitioned from one big, red eye, to a mouth with a hideous smile. I gasped at this entity when he appeared within one of the passages I ran through to escape the caves.

"Who are you?" I shouted, swallowing my fear. "Who is your master?"

The wizard only cackled maniacally, and I felt chills chase up and down my spine. My time to learn answers quickly came to an end as I heard footsteps approach. "It is you! My mistress was suspicious that you may come out of hiding," he jeered.

An answer that left me with more questions. There was no time left to dwell. I glared at the unnamed wizard just before running ahead of the group coming up behind me. My escape from the caves was successful, and just narrowly ahead of Impa and her companions.

The bloody battle below in the woods waged on relentlessly. That wizard was there again, attempting to burn the Great Deku Tree, but his plan was thwarted. After fighting back redeads, bokoblins, and moblins, the hero's final battle was against Gohma, another of the Demon King's favorite monsters, and my worst nightmare. In the woods, they encountered a blue haired girl named Lana, with a mysterious origin. I hoped to hang around long enough to learn more about why these monsters were acting without their master.

With Gohma defeated, the wizard fled. The name Cia was tossed around, and I learned that she and Lana were of the same clan of sorceresses. I never heard of such a group of people, but Hyrule was full of mysteries. Her advice was to go to the Valley of the Seers to face this Cia, and stop her to end the attack on Hyrule. Naturally, I followed.

I still wonder if I made a mistake, or if I made the right choice.

The Valley of Seers was a dark place. All life was dead there. Hundreds of knights went in, and dozens never returned. This was when I came face to face with the dragon knight. I allowed the hysteria of the fighting to become thick before I made my way where Cia claimed her fort. It seemed the dark sorceress taunted Lana and her new friends. The Demon King's power suffocated the valley. Half way to catching up with Lana, I was stopped.

"Who are you allied with?" the dragon warrior shouted. His mask hid his eyes in darkness, but I could tell by his voice he burned with ferocity.

For once, I did not want to fight this opponent. I did not provide a straight answer. "Who are you?"

"My name is Volga," he answered. "Your resistance to answer proves you are an enemy."

"No," I answered quickly, and sheathed my sword. "Volvagia was my friend. Do you possess his spirit?"

The deadly spear in his hand relaxed so that the tip tapped the ground.

"You must recognize me! I am Ganondora, the one who revived you," I said calmly. He faltered. His armor clanked as he tightened his grip on the spear once more. "Volga, who do you serve?"

"I serve no one," he answered, and then darted by me. I watched him move on to a group of Hylian knights. Soon enough I would learn who commanded him. I swore to free him from whatever bound him to this new master. I stood still to allow this promise to sink into my mind, and then continued my way to Cia.

I waited outside, my sword in hand, and listened to the conversation.

"Ha ha ha! How kind of you to deliver the Triforce of Courage, and Wisdom as well."

I peered around the corner into the room, and found it was a woman with white hair wearing an odd mask. I felt the mask was ugly, but perhaps it served some purpose to her. I watched as this woman, which Lana named as Cia, wrenched the Triforces from Link and Zelda, still annoyingly disguised as Sheik. Impa and Lana stood behind, powerless but prepared to fight.

With the two pieces of the Triforce collected, she declared it was finally complete, that she could feel its immense power. My eyes widened in breath stealing shock when the Triforce did form complete in her hands. Anger screamed through my veins, and I glared with pure loathing. Before I could rush in and expose myself like a fool, Cia made her next move. Her cries of agony, of the overwhelming power she commanded, rang through the valley, and powerful beams shot into the air. I hid around the corner to wait for the magic power to dissipate. Link and his allies raced by in retreat without even noticing me.

Finally, the blinding light and the energy, so thick I could swallow it, faded so that I could gaze back into the room. Cia desperately tried to catch her breath. She spoke aloud to answer a voice I could not hear. With the room vacant of all but the dark sorceress, I revealed myself and stepped inside. There were no more lingering questions. I found the Demon King, and he was inside the woman before me.

I ran with long strides toward the witch, my sword ready to slice her throat. The coward disappeared before I was near, but I swung at the empty air out of frustration. I dropped to my knees where she once stood, and closed my eyes tight. I beat my clenched fist on the ground, and screamed through gritted teeth to the emptiness.


	2. Ganondorf's Plight

Ganondorf's Plight

Euphoria.

Few moments in my life brought me such pleasure, except it was tainted by an inkling of anxiety. I should have known she would waste no time in finding me. I needed to deal with her later.

My host struggled to cope with the amount of power flowing through her body. Her muscles seized, her lungs ached, her chest tightened and stomach cramped, all in protest of the power invading her body. Perhaps it was time to relieve her of that burden.

Ages ago I was defeated by a hero. My spirit was forcefully separated into four fragments. Three were spread out into different moments in time, while the fourth was trapped by the Master Sword in the present. A sorceress was charged with keeping balance in the Triforce, and her sight reached across all the ages. I needed this ability to work to my advantage. I wormed my way into her thoughts as merely an essence. It was clear she found one particular soul more fascinating than the others, the pure soul of a legendary hero. He was another pawn of the Royal Family of Hyrule, worthy of bearing the Triforce of Courage. That was my chance. The Seer's infatuation could be corrupted, but not all at once. The idea appeared subliminal at first, until I could feel her latch on to the concept. "Do you want to see him belong to that wretched family for all eternity? To die fighting their battles? This power you reside over, the Triforce, with it you can have all that you desire." The Seer was intended to be completely neutral, but the more she listened to my deceptive words, with their ambitious tone, the more she was open to receive my corruptive energy. I empowered her to raise my armies and attack Hyrule to claim the Triforce.

Finally, my goal was achieved.

The three collected fragments of my soul from times long ago, the era of the Hero of Time, Hero of Twilight, and Hero of Legend, ejected from Cia's body, causing another surge of pain to cripple her. Free of her delicate form, I was no longer affected by her suffering. The three dark orbs surrounded with a red aura collided, and I recovered my strong physique. It thrilled me to return to my own body, to stretch my energy into a more capable form.

It was time to show my appreciation to Cia. Little did I know she would retaliate so fiercely. It was enticing, but her lack of devotion disappointed me. "Cia, you have been my favorite puppet. Regardless, our… _alliance_ is over," I informed darkly, with a sinister glare. Her shock at my appearance was satisfying. "I will break the final barrier myself."

"I am no one's puppet," she yelled.

That was exactly why I needed to be rid of her immediately. "This body lacks its true potential," I hissed, building up a flaming ball of energy in my hand. My magic exploded toward her, colliding with such force she only stopped when she slammed into the wall. The magic transitioned into chains that restrained her arms and legs to hold her still while I delivered the final blow.

I marched toward her, my arms outstretched and hands enveloped in power that called the Triforce. It emerged in her right hand. Her fingers trembled, fighting me for possession. Suddenly, she clasped her fingers tightly around it and shouted, "The Triforce shall be mine!"

Perhaps I allowed her to borrow too much of my power, and it drove her to greed and insanity.

The power she possessed gave her the ability to break from the enchanted chains, and she flew straight toward me at a surprising speed. My reaction was much swifter. Inches before she made impact, I struck her with the entire backside of my arm. Cia hit the floor and rolled several feet before she stopped. I stepped confidently to approach her, but she flung open her hand and expelled two parts of the Triforce out through the opening in the ceiling and out of sight. Simultaneously, a dimensional portal spread open wide beneath my feet. Chains glowing purple prevented my escape. "Courage and Wisdom have been return to their owner. Now to be rid of you!"

Using the Triforce of Power, the portal sucked me inside and closed as I shouted in frustration. "Argh!" While I was no doubt still an experienced and strong sorcerer, the Triforce worked in her favor. I needed to make my way out immediately.


	3. Ganondora's Lament

Ganondora's Lament

Loneliness.

After my discovery, I returned to the desert to ponder my dilemma. I was in no rush, so my journey was three days long. My only companions were the thoughts in my mind.

This Cia woman was undoubtedly being used by the King of Evil to complete his resurrection. The elapsed time since his soul was fragmented was more than I cared to recount. Time and space was not a dimension in which I had the ability to cross. I was of no use to him in this round. I had once brought him back using the blood of the hero, or by slaying sages in the past, but what power did I have to reach to another place in time and access the fragment of his soul locked away? Pulling the Master Sword from its pedestal in my current time was not an option. The temple was well guarded. If I did manage to reach the blade of evil's bane, I would die before I succeeded in wielding it. Once before I was able to, but only with his power to weaken the sword's evil repelling traits.

His resurrection would need to be accomplished without my assistance.

This alone tore me apart for almost a year when he was first taken from me. I never felt so worthless. I was devoted, fearless, fierce, faithful, and merciless. He often called me his perfect queen. I believed him once. My incapacity to conjure magic, contrary to most Gerudo, made me feel incompetent. Even the weakest Gerudo possessed a spark. To fail my king so completely left me no more useful than the dirt at my feet. All of my kin were gone from the desert. They lived in Hyrule Town, leaving me with no subjects. My king was all I lived for, and in the face of his absence my eternal life was a curse. The end of my own life was no option, not by my own hands or my enemy's. The evil king would return, and it was my duty to be prepared when he arrived, no matter how long the wait.

I spent days training, scrounging or stealing food and clothes, sneaking into the lake to take a bath, and some days I spent sleeping my life away. I lived in a cave. I wondered how I never died from the bitter cold at night, or the sand storms that battered the desert in the day. There was no doubt I suffered. I contemplated marching up to the gates of Hyrule castle and turning myself in, just to have a decent living condition in their dungeon. As quickly as I thought it, I dismissed the notion. I reminded myself I was stronger than that, because I was the Queen of Evil, the wife of the terrible Ganondorf Dragmire.

And this was how he repaid me?

I arrived in Gerudo Desert. The place I once called home severely degraded over the decades. Buildings were condemned, while others stood by only their frames. Even Arbiter's Grounds far in the north east was run down from lack of use. I kicked at the sand as I sauntered into the abandoned town. My only company was the sun beating down on my skin, and the permeating dry heat. I was alone, and I felt it more than ever in that moment.

Where had I failed? What had I done to deserve this?

I was furious. I brought my fist back and thrust it forward into the wooden frame directly in front of me. The pain of the impact helped to dull my anger. The remainder of the building collapsed, and I scoffed. That was sick irony.

How dare he? Was I so incompetent that he needed to use another woman as a tool to complete his resurrection?

I used a ladder I crafted to reach the top of a cliff that overlooked most of the Gerudo Wasteland. My breath caught in my lungs when I looked in the distance beyond the desert. The sky was gone, replaced by scenery from another time, practically another world. I could only recognize Death Mountain from a time in the distant past. The other two places were unfamiliar, but I imagined they must have also been Hyrule in another time. Did that mean he succeeded in collecting fragments of his soul? I felt excitement explode through my body, and restraining it left me almost numb.

But why her? Why not me? Did I dare think that this sorceress was intended to replace me?

My elation faded, and I crumbled to my knees. How could he? Did my sacrifices truly mean that little to him?

I was devastated. I knew the man I married lacked a heart, but I was always a valued prize, one of his greatest possessions. Did he lack such compassion that he could toss me away after centuries? Would I just cease to exist?

These other worlds that somehow melded with mine vanished. There was no way for me to know how long they existed before I realized them, but in seconds they were gone. My only conclusion was that Link and his companions succeeded in righting the world Cia had turned upside down, and closed the gates. Every world was rectified, except mine, of course.

I descended the ladder and dropped when I was near the bottom. The sand cushioned what could have been a rough landing. I wandered off into the desert with little concern to whether I might run into a sand storm that could claim my life. In a way, I wished I could have been there when Ganondorf was revived so I could slap him, just once.

I crossed the bridge over the gorge connecting the wasteland to the more inhabitable valley, still sulking. While I debated becoming lost in the desert for a while, I never imagined I would come upon three intruders standing in the wide open sands. I recognized the long, full orange hair of the man with his back to me, and the tips of the crown decorating the top of his head.

"Follow my every command, or else perish again," he demanded of the two servants. I recognized the one on the right as Zant. The one on the left with white hair and a red cowl I only knew by stories as Ghirahim.

I was conflicted. My heart skipped in delight. I was ecstatic to see my husband, but I was still furious and left with questions, of which I fretted to learn the answers. Incapable of deciding my reaction, I stood my ground and waited for him to notice me.


	4. Ganondorf's Confrontation

Ganondorf's Confrontation

"Come. The Triforce shall be mine," I declared.

"Did you forget someone, master?" Ghirahim asked, with a sly smirk, playing innocent.

The truth was I remembered. The truth was that I hoped to delay our meeting until I reclaimed the Triforce of Power. My queen never gained the ability to control magic, but over the years became increasingly sensitive to my essence. The truth was I did not want to appear weak in her eyes.

I steeled my emotions and turned to face her. I quickly determined by her wavering expressions that she was unable to choose a reaction. That decision would come soon enough. Her divine appearance never faltered, though I preferred to see her smile instead of frown. It eased my mind to see her beautiful, strong, and well.

"I deserve an explanation," she demanded. Her usual sensual eyes were fierce, and only glanced at me from the sand sporadically. Each time those eyes with golden flakes flashed at me I watched her hands tense into fists.

"I presume your mind has run rampant with questions since you saw the sorceress bearing my magical essence," I began as an introduction. Ensuring she understood that I was not naive to her radical thoughts usually helped the conversation avoid turning into an argument.

"You mean Cia?" she spat, as if the name tasted of bile. Her eyes burned with such fire, that even the heat of the desert paled in comparison. I saw this disgust from her over another woman from the past, before I first claimed the Triforce as mine. This was a dire situation. "You mean that harlot that has _your_ Triforce of Power?" she yelled.

Her words stung, and I scowled. "My intention was to wait until reclaiming what was mine before confronting you," I admitted. "The woman you saw collect the Triforce was under my influence. I used her to collect the Triforce so that she was powerful enough to unlock the Gate of Souls to each era where my soul fragments were trapped, and free them," I explained, maintaining my dominance. I walked toward her casually, expecting this explanation to satisfy her curiosity and confusion.

"Why?" she asked, her voice tight. "Was I not worthy of being your tool? Am I useless because I possess no sorcery? Will she replace me? What can I do to be worthy of serving you again?"

These questions were entirely unexpected, but because of them I comprehended her struggle to decide if she was angry. "I am wounded that you believe my loyalty can be persuaded so easily by a scarcely clothed woman with a few magic tricks."

"Tell me why!"

I fought back from lashing out at her disrespect, but my glare on her darkened. "Cia maintains the balance of the Triforce. She is the only one capable of making contact through dimensions to another time and place. I crawled into her mind and corrupted her, until all that was good abandoned her, and expelled from her in the form of Lana. The reason why you have nothing to fear, my dear Ganondora, is because she was obsessed with our enemy, the hero of Hyrule. I molded that infatuation until I was able to bend her to my will. I used the three fragments of my soul to return to this form. The foolish princess and her hero drew the Master Sword from its pedestal, releasing my fourth soul fragment for me, so now my power is whole. Cia has been vanquished by Lana and her new allies."

My wife's expression finally settled on relief as I finished my story. Her gratitude and regret were shown when she fell to the sand on her knees, and her long braid of hair fell over her shoulder. "Ganondorf, I am happy that you have returned to me. I suffer severe loneliness when you are gone, for I cannot be accepted anywhere but the dungeon of Hyrule castle. When I felt your energy within that sorceress, I feared that I was no longer useful to you. You are the only reason I still possess life."

"Rise, my queen," I ordered, and she obeyed. I grazed my fingers along her cheek, down her neck, and brushed her braid aside. "I failed to consider your wild emotions when taking this woman as my pawn, that you would be threatened as my loyal wife. None will ever prove as devoted a servant as you. None will ever match your goddess given beauty, or your inner strength. Cia might have had the Triforce, but in her fear that I might rip it from her corpse, she returned Courage and Wisdom to Link and Zelda. With Cia defeated, Lana will have claimed the Triforce of Power."

Ganondora stood tall, the top of her head reaching my shoulder, just short enough that I needed to look down to meet her eyes that stared with the ferocity that I craved. "I will take the lives of all who stand in your way," she promised. "You will have, not just the Triforce of Power, but all three, so that we can conquer Hyrule uncontested."

I reached my arm around her and placed my hand on the back her head. She eagerly accepted the invitation to wrap her arms around my waist, and rest her head against my chest. I cherished the moment. It was an interesting concept to learn that my wife was still made jealous by other women. This proved her devotion was still as relentless as the day we married. I was relieved that she continued to find protection in my arms. Despite the misery she endured while apart, she waited faithfully for my return. Simply put, what fool would replace a woman like that? "That is exactly what I expected to hear," I praised. "Did you ever wonder if using you to complete my resurrection might have been obvious?"

I felt her torso shake when she laughed. I stepped back to see her smile, and the tears cleaning her sand coated cheeks at the same time. "You may be right," she confessed.

"Come, my queen," I said, serious but grinning. I felt invincible. Victory was within reach. "We must gather these monsters and remind them of their true master. Once I have the Triforce of Power, we lay siege to Hyrule Castle."


	5. Ganondora's Curse

Ganondora's Curse

Grief.

No physical pain compared to the way grief tore my heart to shreds.

Ganondorf's cunning plan to corner Lana and tear the Triforce of Power from her grasp, dead or alive, was performed perfectly. We located her in the Valley of the Seers. She attempted to use a duplicate to fool us, but we were no strangers to this tactic. We discerned the real sorceress easily, and defeated her. That was only the first task on our check list.

During this battle I was graced with the presence of my friend, Volga.

"You again," he snarled. "I remember you."

"Cia is dead," I advised.

"That makes little difference to me. I only followed her in search of a worthy opponent," he claimed.

I laughed, which confused him. "Sweet Volvagia. I will never forget the day I brought you life, when you were but a tiny dragon capable of curling up in my arms, your first Goron snack, and your first breath of fire. When you were older, you would greet me by wrapping me up in your body for a hug. I remember it all, and I know you do too. You may take the form of a man, but the spirit of that dragon lives on in you. I only hope that you will continue to follow the strongest leaders, and that you find someone to care for you as well as I did."

His tough bravado shattered. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around me. It was such an odd sensation since he was not quite as tall as me. There were no more words though, and none were needed to express what he said in that embrace. It was the hug you give a mother, to thank her for all of her hard work and sacrifice, to say good bye. Tears burned my eyes, especially as he walked away to continue his journey for an opponent that would not melt in his fire.

The Demon King's power was fully restored with the reclamation of his Triforce of Power. All of the minions previously following Cia turned to Ganondorf for leadership. This massive army of darkness was unleashed upon Hyrule. It was only a matter of time before Link brought his courage to the battlefield. The fight was exciting. I was delighted to finally face a challenge, not a roaming monster in the desert. No amount of training prepares you for a real opponent, so this was a true test of my skill.

At first, Link ran like a coward when he was close to defeat. When Zelda came out to play, he was right behind her. I focused on the princess, while Ganondorf centered his hate on the hero. Our surprise attack, and our strength in numbers, left them stunned, and we were victorious before we knew it. Hyrule Castle, and the Triforce, belonged to us. Ganondorf's corruptive power quickly took its toll on the castle, and soon it felt like home.

We knew it would not be long before Link and his companions retaliated, so Ganondorf immediately went to work unlocking the full potential of the Triforce. I sat by while he meditated and focused his energy. I watched his face contort and twist as he struggled to corrupt the Triforce and manipulate its power to his advantage. All the while, my anxiety swelled. We were reunited for mere days, and already we faced the final battle. Either we were going to win this time, or I was about to spend another century alone. There was nothing I could do. I wanted to argue, but whether I liked it or not the battle was coming to us. This monster he could unleash was our best chance to win. With the power of the Triforce completely unlocked, we waged our battle fearlessly.

I never expected the allies Link would bring to this battle. I was hit with flashbacks when I confronted Darunia and the Megaton Hammer, Ruto the Zora Princess, Midna the Twilight Princess, and Fi the sword spirit, who I heard of only through lessons in history.

Ganon was terrifying. Huge curled tusks sprouted from his mouth, and a pair stood straight out from his shoulders. He was nearly as large as the castle. The sight was difficult to believe, but I witnessed it more than once. Not only was his appearance frightening, but the evil energies exuded from his body were so strong I could taste the hate. The raw emotions were thick and suffocating. I absorbed this pouring from him, adding it to my strength so that I would not waver in my task. This made me desire his malice like a glass of the most delicious water that did nothing to quench my thirst.

My duty was to fight off Link's allies, and prevent them from interfering. I was entirely successful in this. No one made it past me, although I did not emerge unscathed. The worst wound was not the numerous scrapes inflicting my arms. With his allies defeated, I turned my attention to Link and hobbled toward him.

I believed the job doted on me by my king was important. I believed that Link alone was not capable of defeating my god, but Ganon was already close to falling. The demon beast fired a beam of energy straight from his mouth at the enemy, who dodged. While Ganon recovered from expelling enough energy to obliterate his opponent, Link fired an arrow of light that stunned him. There was too much of Ganon for me to shield with my body. His wounds were deep and would take a tremendous amount of time to heal. I rushed in front of Link to stop his approach to slay the beast, but my own wounds hindered my ability to fight. I blocked with all my strength, but he did not hesitate. We battled with the last of the stamina in our bodies, but mine was far gone from battling numerous enemies. The Master Sword was forced into my stomach like a rusty, serrated knife. The point protruded from my back just before it was instantly ripped back out. I cried and grunted in response to the blinding pain that screamed through my nerves. The pureness of the blade ate at the darkness that empowered me, and I fell to my knees, completely incapable of movement.

With my muscles seized, my attempts to move resulted in me landing on my stomach. I gripped my hands into fists, and tried to crawl toward Ganon with the belief that I could still protect him with what life remained in me. I failed. I tipped my head up and peered through the tears of pain to see the Triforce escape Ganon's body, and return to Lana, Link, and Zelda. They used the power of the sacred triangles to strike a final blow against the demon beast. I listened to Ganon's screeching roars that echoed throughout the field. My heart was torn to shreds to hear such agony. Despite our obvious defeat, I crawled to him, and as the pain faded I stood to my feet and walked. Finally, I ran, until I collapsed beside Ganondorf's naked body.

I swear I thought he was going to die. "Dora," he said, his voice raspy and weak. His grip on my arm was firm. "Accept my soul into you, so that it cannot be fragmented again. You will be my haven to heal, and my tool to be reborn."

I nodded, and thrust my arms around his neck. He grunted from the strain of my torso landing on him. "It would be a tremendous honor," I whispered. I listened to his labored breathing, felt his blood soak my skin, and then his body faded into a deep violet aura. This essence of Ganondorf invaded my mind. I eagerly accepted him, but the natural instinct of my body was to fight. My will was strong, and in the end I did not reject him.

"Move," he urged. All of his raw power weighed me to the ground. I felt sluggish, as if I were in a dream where I ran as fast as I could but hardly moved. The world spun as I managed to my feet. I clenched my eyes shut, and held my head to prevent it from exploding. I grunted with every blind step I took. I moved forward on sheer will power. At a distance from the battleground, I stepped from tall, green grass to dry coarse sand. The warp from one place to another caused me to stumble and I fell to my hands and knees. I combated my swirling stomach and trembling limbs. A scream was on the cusp of my lips, but I was too weak to utter a sound. All my remaining energy was used in vain to fight off tears. They tumbled down my face out of anger and defeat. "I'm sorry," I whimpered, my voice strained.

"Do not fret," he advised, his voice an eerily calm anger. This was a tone I knew he used when he was furious, but it was not my fault. "It is imperative that you rest now. Allow my power to sustain you and replenish your strength. There is much work ahead of you."

My fingers twitched at the mention of the word. I was so worn down, my body so heavy with Ganondorf's spirit residing with mine. I focused on his power pulsing through my veins, when I realized the stab wound I received from the Master Sword was nearly gone. I lifted my head up, and glared at the sunset to the west. "I must seize the Triforce of Power."

His laughter resonated in my head. Despite my weariness, I felt the warmth of happiness grow in my chest. "This is an arrangement I should have made ages ago. I will witness first hand your blood lust and merciless actions. I anticipate residing within the body of my wife will have many benefits, and I intend to enjoy every moment."

I smiled tenderly. "As shall I, my love."


End file.
